That Night
by starrysunrise
Summary: Post Hogwarts. One-shot. Draco runs into a drunk Ginny at a bar. Chaos ensues. Rated for swearing and much innuendo


A.N.—this idea has been lurking.  It had to be written.  No, they aren't typos—they're drunken ramblings.  You'll see…they aren't too hard to read.  Hope you enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: *sigh* Oh, how these things depress me.  Can they actually sue a person if they don't do a disclaimer?  I mean, come on, it's not like I'm going around the streets shouting "I'm JKR muaahaha" for everyone to hear.  I'm not even going to pretend to PRETEND to be her.  She's way too cool, and way too good of a writer.  Also, the song "Cum on Feel the Noize" belongs to Quiet Riot (gotta love 'em).  Okay, I'm done now.  I DON'T OWN A DAMN THING SO STOP THINKING I DO, BITCH!   

Sorry.

Story

*******

She was an utter mess.  Her long auburn hair was in disarray, her clothes were wrinkled, and her eyes held a funny glazed quality.  Also, it seemed one of her shoes had gone missing.  No one really wanted to know how.

That's how Draco Malfoy saw her as he entered the crowded Muggle club.  She was sitting at, or, more accurately, slumped over, the bar.   Numerous empty glasses were littered around her.  There was something oddly familiar about her.

The blonde Slytherin alumni sauntered to the stool next to her and sat himself down.

"Guiness."  He called out to the bartender.  After taking a sip, he turned his full attention to the redhead.

"Weasel?"  He said in surprise as he did a double-take.  Sure enough, it was the little Gryffindor princess herself.  _Ron Weasley's baby sister—not a baby anymore_.  Draco hadn't seen her since he had graduated from Hogwarts five years prior.  Ginny Weasley hadn't changed much at all.  She was decent looking, although nothing special.  

In addition, she was a considerably more drunk than he remembered her, that much was obvious.

"Malfoy!"  She grinned stupidly.  He raised an eyebrow.  "It IS you, Malfoy!  I haven't seen YOUSH in AGES!  How you bee'?"  She managed to slur out.

Draco rolled his eyes.  "How pissed are you?"

"Not at all!"  She declared with a small unlady-like burp, sending her into a round of giggles.  

_Merlin, she's annoying_, Draco thought to himself.  

"Okay, maybe a –hic- a bit."  She admitted solemnly.  "But I have a good reason, you shee."

"And what's that, little Weasel?  Do enlighten me."

"No one loves me!"  she started to sob.  Draco focused his attention elsewhere and took a great, long gulp of his beer in discomfort.  He, like most men in general, was not good with crying women.  Nor did he even care to comfort a Weasley.  Draco had grown out of being a _total _prat, but he still held a certain grudge for Muggle-borns and Muggle lovers.  Just because he wasn't currently kissing Voldemort's scaly feet didn't mean he had gone soft and unprejudiced.  Then again, he _was_ in a Muggle bar. 

"No one loves me beshides my family!"  Ginny continued to sniffle pathetically.  "Alcohol usually doesh a goo' job of making me forget, but it isn' tonight!  All I can think about is that I haven't had a nicsh, proper boyfriend in over TWO years.  No guy wants me!"  

Draco finished his drink in silence.  _This is getting boring.  All I wanted was a drink after a hard day at work, and now, I've gotten that.  _

"Well, Weasel, it was…nice…talking to you."  He stated carelessly and got up.  

"NO!"  Ginny wailed and shoved him back into his stool.  "Stay."

Draco sighed deeply and ordered another beer.  He had nothing better to do than listen to a Weasley piss and moan about life.  _Oh well, at the rate she's going I could have some serious blackmail material by the end of the night.  _

"What's wrong with me?"  Ginny asked him sadly.

"Huh?"

"Honestly, there mus' be shumthing wrong with me.  Even you want to flee!  Why can't I get a man, Malfoysh?"

"I'm sure you're a perfectly…lovely person."  The blonde drawled sarcastically.  Needless to say, she didn't catch the sarcasm.

"Really?  You think so?"  She asked brightly.

"Sure."  He answered nonchalantly.  

Ginny stumbled off her own seat and sat herself down…on Draco's lap…in a straddling position that was all sorts of naughty.  

Draco looked distinctly wary and tried to pry her off him.  She held on surprisingly strong.  

"So you don' think I'm ugly?"  She asked timidly.

"No."  He decided to humor her.  And, technically, he wasn't lying.  It was a half-truth.  Clearly, there IS a difference.

"Or annoying?  Or whiny?  Or clingy?"  

He struggled not to laugh.  "Of course not."

"What about the boobs?  Too small?"  She proceeded to thrust her chest in his face.  He groaned.

"Get the hell off me, Weasley."

"Do you wann-ta get on top of me instead?"

"I think I'm supposed to buy you dinner before that can happen, luv."  He smirked characteristically.  

She glared before returning to her respective stool.  

"Seriously though, Red, how many drinks have you had to make you so…interesting?"

"Only a couple of beers."

Draco waited expectantly.

"—and I thin' there mighta been a fruity drink of shome kind with a delightfully pretty umbrella.  Oh, and 9 shots of something or other."  Laughing, Ginny held up 10 fingers to emphasize.

Draco reached forward and lowered one.

"Oops!"  She giggled again.  Her incessant giggling was getting on Draco's nerves.

"OH-MI-GOD!"  She suddenly squealed.  "I LOVE THIS SONG!"  Ginny lumbered up and started to dance and sing along insanely.

"_CUM ON FEEL THE NOIZE, GIRLS ROCK YOUR BOYS, WE GET WILD, WILD, WILD, WE GET WILD, WILD, WILD--"_

"Will you DESIST?"  Draco snapped, grabbing her wrist.

Ginny glared, and then laughed again.

"Dance with me, Draco."

Before he could protest, Draco found himself being drug onto the dance floor.  __

_Dammit__, _he thought.

*********

Draco opened his eyes, groaning.  His head felt like it was about to explode into pieces, and any sudden movements seemed out of the question.  His eyes roamed around what appeared to be a hotel room.  The memories of the night before were nearly all missing.  All he could remember was a lot of beer, a lot of dancing to bad music, and a lot of—

Red hair.

As if on cue, he felt the bed beneath him shift slightly. It was followed by a decidedly female mutter to his left.  

Draco swore in several choice languages.  English alone just didn't get the point across sometimes.  

_You have GOT to be joking._  _WEASLEY!  Of all the bloody people to wake up next to…Even Granger would have been better._

_On second thought, I'll take the little Weasel.  _

The blonde gently nudged Ginny.  "Come on, Weasley, wake up."  The gentle, though not kind, nudging turned quickly into violent shaking.  

"WEASLEY, GET YOUR ARSE UP!"

Ginny rolled over to face him and opened her eyes slightly.

"Oh shove off, Malfoy."  She laughed slightly.

Three seconds later her laughter died abruptly and her eyes opened wide.

"MALFOY?"  She shrieked.  "BUGGER!"  She rubbed her temples as the pain from the loud noise flashed in her head.

"Lovely to see you too."  He replied in a sardonic matter. 

Ginny went into hysterics, evidently unable to form full sentences.  "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU—where are—what happen—did we?"  She went pink.

The redhead lifted the bed's duvet up slightly, only to have it dropped immediately.

Her face conveyed a mixture of embarrassment, shock, and…

A great deal of effort going into not grinning.  

"Well, I'm definitely naked, and so are you, Malfoy.  It makes things pretty clear."

"Like what you see, eh, Weasley?"

"So, we had sex, but we didn't get married or anything stupid like that, right?"  She bluntly changed the subject, unconsciously pulling the covers of the bed higher on her body.

Draco held up his left, ringless hand.

Ginny gave a small shout of joy.  Then her face went green.

"I think I'm going to be sick!"

Draco rolled his eyes, found his wand, and muttered an Anti-Hangover Charm on the both of them.  

"Do you remember anything about last night?"  Ginny inquired quietly, now quite composed and lacking a hangover.  Draco shrugged.

"I remember you dragging me onto the dance floor, and I remember drinking.  That's about it."

"I don't remember you being there at all."

"You were pretty wasted long before I showed up."

"Lovely."

"Quite."

"It's rather disappointing as well."  Ginny clapped her hand over her mouth, obviously not meaning to say that.

"What's disappointing?"

"Well…there were rumors at school…about your…. abilities…"  

"And…"  He prompted her.  

"And, it would have been nice to remember them.  Assuming those rumors were true."

Draco was practically glowing with arrogance.    

"Want to have another go at it?"  He said suggestively.  "Since we're both here and all, and in an ideal state of dress."

"In your dreams, Ferret."

"Actually, they aren't.  Sorry about that."

"You know," Ginny began, "I think it would be better for the both of us if we just went our separate ways and forgot this whole thing ever happened.  Thank you, Malfoy, for consoling me when I was depressed and lonely.  It was a very decent thing for you to do.  You must have done a damn good job of it because I feel almost happy at the moment.  You stayed with me, even though you probably hated every minute of it.  I'm…I'm just glad I didn't wake up next to a complete stranger.  Even if I do despise you because you used to torment me in school."  

"I tried to ignore you at first, then annoyed you, and then put up with your molesting of me while dancing.  I really didn't do that much." Draco pointed out. 

"Well, thanks anyway, smarmy git."

"Anytime, drunken slag."  

Ginny glowered at him.

"Oh shut up.  Well, see you then."  Ginny said in an awkward, final way before Apparating to her flat.

10 seconds later, Ginny appeared again.

"Need something, Red?"  Draco laughed knowingly.

"I just….need my clothes."

*******

The End

*******

A.N.—no additional chapters or sequels.  Just that.  I didn't know how to end it really, lol, so I just sort of…did.  FYI: Ginny isn't pregnant, and they for sure didn't get married.  I refused to have either of those happen.   Anyways, review and tell me what you think.  


End file.
